Dragoste Interzisa
by ayaka-hime
Summary: the story of a wolf princess and a vampire king can love really exsist between these to different creatures, "look If you really love me you'll runaway with me" he shouted holding her down while looking into her deep golden brown eye's tear's threatening to fall out, MxN.
1. Chapter 1

gakuen alice does NOT belong to me sadly i wish it did, oh and please read the author's note at the end thankyou and ENJOY!:))

* * *

Nii-san come on I wont go far please' cried mikan as she tried to persuade her brother into letting her go. "mikan no it's too dangerous" said tsubasa as he continued to walk.

"But hotaru and the girls are gonna go please nii-san give me one good reason why" finished mikan with big fake tears falling out of her eyes.

"Well here's one our enemy's live on that side and hotaru and the other's will not go and I'll make sure of that' answered tsubasa as he walked away from his sister.

"Ugh whats so dangerous about the vampires' yelled mikan as she ran to her chamber.

MIKAN P.O.V:

ugh whats wrong with him and the other side of the woods.

Its not like I'll go all the way across the border nii-san can be so over protective i know he means well but still!.

Hmpf one way or another im going even if i have to sneak out. I sat down on my bed and took out my mini pink and black striped laptop and video called Hotaru.

"What baka"

. "Nii-san said no"

I cried to her as she looked ate me with those still cold eyes.

"Baka don't you think I knew that"

"huh how did you know. last I remember I didn't tell you any thing'

how could she possible known well im not surprised hotaru probly has camera's set every where  
"idiot i have security camera's in every inch of the castle and i saw the whole scene between you and your brother' see i told you she has them every were sometimes she even use them for blackmail purposes but ether way she's still one of my best friends.

'well how are we gonna go now i bet my brother will have guards every were just to keep us from going".

I said as I wait for her response 'were going to sneak out of course"

she replied in a monotone voice "what b-but we'll get in trouble' I cried as I watched her tinker around with her invention. "no we won't not unless we get caught and with me there that won't happen' she said as she faced me again.

"I guess your right "

'aren't I always"

hotaru told me we'd discuss her plan with the other girl's later. After I closed my laptop I put on a dark blue thigh length dress with a big blue sparkily bow right under my chest area and under my dress i wore black short shorts that reached up to my knees and dark blue converse. I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked out of my room to the dinner hall.

As I walked to my seat next to my father I noticed my little brother youichi sitting next to another fellow wolf but what made me want laugh my head off was the fact that it was a girl wolf. You see my brother usually tries to avoid girls in our pack most likely fan girls but its a shocker to see him sitting next to one never less talking to her.

I bet hotaru already has her camera taping the whole scene. Aww they look so cute. I sat down next to my father and greeted my waiters came and began to serve use.

After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms while me,hotaru,Anna,nonoko,and sumire went to my room to plan our little sneak out were gonna have later. "OK here's the plan later on at 12:30 we'll sneak out when everyone's asleep we all meet each other at the usual place and don't get caught if one goes down we might all go down got it' said hotaru as she paced back an forth though the room.

"yes!" we shouted. "good now Anna, nonoko will stay in your room and you two will sneak out together sum ire and i will sleep in mikan's room and we'll get out together".

Anna and nonoko stood up and said their good night'and left. And sumire,hotaru and me decided to dress now so later on it won't be a hassle. After dressing we set the alarm for 11:35 and went to bed.

END OF P.O.V

* * *

vampire world.

NORMAL P.O.V: "aoi!" shouted natsume as he stomped through the castle looking for his sister. " yes nii-san" replied aoi while sipping her O negative tea.

"what did I tell you about going over the border you could have gotten killed by those mutts!'.

"Nii-san me and some of the other's had to go hunting and we ended up accidently crossing over not on purpose accidently"

Said aoi as she looked at her brother. "There's still no excuse you could have gotten killed next time you travel have back up with you" replied natsume as he walked out of the room.

'oh when will nii-san stop being so over protective Im not 114 for nothing" aoi stood up and left for her chamber.

NATSUME P.O.V:

Why did I have to have such a reckless sister. I walked through the corridor's of the castle looking for ruka I reached the front entrance of the castle to find him talking with koko, ,kitsue and mochiage.

"hey natsume' said ruka and the other's as I greeted them. "yo" I greeted as i walked up to them. 'we were just talking about going hunting tonight wanna join us" asked koko with the same old stupide goofy grin on his face.

"Hn .  
"great we'll be leaving later tonight at 12:00" said ruka while he walking to the barn so he could go feed some of his pets.

we all separated and I went to my room to get ready for tonight.

END OF P.O.V.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V:

Later at 12:00 mikan,hotaru and sumire snuck out of the sucessfuly. they were tip toeing down the hall making sure not to make a sound.

"OK all we have to do is get past the guards in the front and were out' said mikan as she and the other two walked or more like ran soundlessly down the huge royal blue carpeted staircase.

As they approached the front entrance and found the two guards asleep. "idiots" said hotaru as they sneaked by easily. after they were out of the castle and through the big garden they made it to the woods were they ran to meet Anna and nonoko at their place.

When they arrived Anna was sitting on one of the branchesreading her cooking book and nonoko was pouring some type of liquid into a round bottle.

"hey were here' shouted mikan as they walked towards each other. " were have you guys been its 12:53! didn't someone say we had to be here at 12:30!" cried Annaas she looked at her watch again.

"the baka is the one that over slept and refused to wake up until I shot her seven time's" said hotaru while pointing her gun at mikan again.

"Hey you don't have to be so mean about it hota-chan' replied mikan with with a pout. Hotaru just grimicked at the sound of that nick nameand shot her BAKA BAKA BAKA.

You see mikan had a tendance to make nick names for everyone close to her like Hotaru was hota-chan, Sumire was permy for her perm hair, Nonoko and Anna was the twins for how much they look alike but aren't realated.

"HOTARU that hurt" cried mikan as she stood up "oh shut up baka let's getting".

mean whhileon the other side of the woods five male vampires were traveling through the area. " Ruka how far are we from the end of our woods border" said natsume as he and his friends ran at an un humanly speed.

"not that far we'll be there in a minute or two" yelled ruka as they jumped from tree to tree. When they finely arrived they were in a huge area with big dark tree every where and a huge grass field but there was one problem there in that field lay five young adult women.

"wow didn't expect see girls here" koko said with the same old grin."Stop koko those don't smell like ordinary girls' whispered natsume as he went and hide in a bush. "what do you mean natsume?' said kitsume with confusion present in his voice.  
"He means that they smell like wolf" whispered natsume as he eyed the girls.

but how come they aren't in wolf form" mochu asked as he hide himself with the rest of the group.

"Well you see in the wolf clan only male's can transform into wolf form and the females are usual human the males imprint on a female human and when they reproduce children the male child usual ends up with the wolf form and the female child is usual full human" finished ruka while was still watching the girl's.

'How did you know that?" asked kitsume looking at ruka dumb founded. "Oh I read it in a book about wolfs" ruka replied embarrass. Letting his friends know he was reading about the enemy was the most embarrassing thing that has happend to him.

"Wow who knew ruka was actual interested in wolfs nver less the reproduction system of them" shouted mochu forgetting about the fact that they were hiding and trying to keep from being discovered.

* * *

pause A.N:you see mikans mom is human and her father is a wolf mikan has wolf traits in her but she's still human and one of those wolf traits is imortality. mikans brothers tsubasa and youichi can transform into wolfs and also have imortality you'll find out more in the later chapter's continue reading.

* * *

Ruka pushed mochu down and put his hand on his mouth but it was too late the five girls turned around to see who had yelled. "vampires what are they doing here" boasted a angry sumire. "I don't know but their crossing our land" said Anna who looked really pissed.

They stood up and looked directly at the five boys who had come out of their hiding place."who are you and what are you doing on our land" asked mikan who had switched from a relaxed mode to angry mode.

"what do you mean your land!" shouted mochu who had decided to speak up while the other boys were still dazed. "Our land! you crossed over the border you blood sucking freak!' yelled an irritatedsumire after that silence passed over and nobody spoke.

you see mochu and sumire had no idea which side was which so they didn't know who side they were really on. natsume stood staring intently at mikan he had never seen such a exotic creature never less a wolf.

* * *

NATUSME P.O.V:

I've never seen some one so pretty. "hey are you guys listening" said one of the other girls. " I think your the ones who have it wrong this it our part of the land and you need to leave!" shouted koko who was standing right next to me.

"us leave? no way. were staying right here!" yelled a pink haired girl. I kept my eyes on the auburn haired girl looks like she noticed cause she turned to face me. She had the most luminist hazel eyes that sparkled in the moon light and long auburn hair that cascaded down her back.

Out of my trances i noticed everyone was silent again.

"fine you stay on your side of the plain and we'll stay on ours!" koko yelled and started away probley to go find an animal to snack on.

After everyone in our group separated for hunting. I sat on one of the branches watching her and her friend's try to calm down the green haired girl.

Then i noticed her walking towards me with an agitated look on her face. "hey can you please stop staring at me" she finely said after a couple minutes of silence. I can't believe she caught me staring. I tried speaking but nothing came out.

It's like my voice box stopped working. "_speak you idiot speak!"_ yelled my concence. '_are you deft if you don't speak she'll leave say something!"_ it yelled again.

finely i said something i didnt even expect to come out"io girl you should put your skirts down or should I call you polka dots" "_you dumbass you just messed up your only chance to talk to her'"_shouted my consince.

I stared at her for a couple seconds. first her face went red with ether embarrassment or anger probly both. then you she blew up on me and started yelling."y-you saw!. YOU LITTLE PERVERTED CREEP." I only sat there with a smirk showing on my face.

END OF P.O.V.

NORMALE P.O.V: mikan stood red in the face staring in anger at the boy in front of her. "hey it's your own fault for showing it to me" natsume shot back smugly. "I didn't show it to you pervert molester" yelled a pissed of mikan.

"hey what's going on! mikan are you okay did he bite you?. let me see your neck!" cried a worried Anna trying to check her friend neck. "it's nothing can we just go home' mikan answered after she calmed down. "oh okay it's all most morning any ways and your brother does wake up early" said Anna as she let go of mikan.

The rest of the girls stood up and ready them self's to leave. "later polka-dots see you around" smirked natsume as he sat back on the branch of the tree." yeah right maybe in your dream's blood sucker" mikan said smiling in triumph as she and her started friends walked back to the other side of the of the woods.

Natsume smirked as they walked away. " interesting" natsume thought as he jumped from tree to tree until finding his friends waiting for him at the entrance of the castle.

MIKAN P.O.V: "Ugh I hope I never see him or another vampire in my life" I yelled as we reached the castle. "shut up you idiot we sneaked out remember and everyone who's asleep will hear you and wake up!" sumire glared to me.

"oh yeah I total forg-" "forgot?" I heard a deep familer voice cut me of. I turned around to see my brother staring down a me. " -N-Nii-san I thought you did'nt wake up for another two hours" I laughed nervously.

" here I am asleep when I suddenly have a deep feeling in my gut your up to no good again. " he said while laughing darkly at me "so I get up and go in your room to check on you and your friend's.

I walked down the hall to find your door open and three empty beds, and a open window. care to explain what happened ladies" he said giving us his don't lie to me look. oh boy were in big trouble I hope the punishment isn't as bad as last time.

my butt still hurts from the last punishment oh god wish me luck. I thought as we walked into the court yard awaiting our punishment from my brother.

thankyou for reading and please excuse my spelling problems I'm trying really hard to fix that and I'd like to thank the following people for reading my last story i love YOU I'm trying to revise it so if you read it sometime I'll be posting hopefully a better version so here are the following people:

awesomeness yo Lulu mysteryxlover and the last person she didn't write her name but I'm still thanking her and I'm thanking the rest of my reviewers or unknown readers out there bye and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter :D.

oh and sometime this week i'll trying uploading secret heir and heiress after writing the first chapter i sorta just dissapierd well i have half of the second chapter written and im trying to work on it oh and please tell me if i should continue writing switched at birth cause honestly right now it has little hope, tell me what you think please review:)x


	2. authors note

Hi it's me ayaka-hime ,

wow it's been a while since i'v updated my this story and some of my other storys and i bet some of you guys are probably read to tear my head off-

i just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long it's just my laptop charger broke and i had to wait till i got another one then im practicly loaded with math homework and missed assignments but thats still no excuse,

im going to try and update chapters for secret heir and heiress dragosto interzisa by either tonight, or saturday night,

well thats all i have to say for now and again im so, so sorry,

-bows head-


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan p.o.v:

I picked up a dry sponge and dumped it in to a bucket full of bleach, sighing I pulled it and got back to scrubbing. "this fucking sucks" Sumire whined throwing her sponge across the floor.

Hotaru who was currently sitting on top of her bucket and reading instead working looked up from her book and glared at Sumire "stop complaining will you, plus if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be stuck in this situation now would we" she snapped. "What me? how is this my fault Mikan's the one that wanted to go check out the forbidden woods not me" she replied glaring not at all afraid of the consequences of standing up to _the_ Hotaru Imai.

"Me ok no, I said I wanted to go see what it's like over there your the one who insisted we go check it out don't pin this mess on me princess.'' I defended. yeah I had said I wanted to go, hell I practically complained about wanting to go but hey she's the one who insisted she can't denied that and by the look on her face she knew.

"W-Well whatever" she stuttered going back to her work. smirking in victory I looked around. "hey where's Anna an Nonoko?" suddenly noticing the bubble gum pink haired chef and the midnight blue haired chemist were nowhere to be seen.

" Anna's on kitchen clean up and Nonoko on bathroom duty" Sumire grumbled probably still a little pissed. "Oh" I answered. I bent down and got back to work. "Mikan!" I heard someone yelled down the hall but not just anyone I recognized that annoying voice anywhere.

"God what do you want Luna" I sighed, she stopped and gave me one of her famous "pouts" she looked constipated to me. "Come on Mimi we both know there's no need to act like you don't want me" she smirked as she tried to put her arms around me let me restate this tried to, I pushed her away from me and ran to Hotaru for cover she always knew how to handle Luna.

"Mimi why are you hiding behind the witch I could love you more she ever would" she said glaring at Hotaru, said girl stood up and geared up on her baka bullets.

"Luna for the hundredth time I'm not a lesbian me and Hotaru are friends, friends and I'm not interested in you like that Ok!" I snapped I hope she got the message this time but being Luna and all she probably blocked out everything I just said.

"Mimi I know it's not true you do love you just don't know it yet" she giggled I looked at her in disgust god she still doesn't get it. Hotaru who was oddly silent for the last couple minutes finale decided it was time for Luna to leave.

she picked up her gun and aimed, after the trigger was pulled we watched as Luna was throne across the hall, and out the open window, which I would like to add we were three stories up that fall won't be so pretty.

"Well I'm glad that's over" I heard Sumire sigh, I had totally forgot she was in the room. "yeah we should probably get back to work " Hotaru said picking up her book. "you mean us going back to work and you sitting there reading" Sumire grumbled picking up her sponge. Hotaru rolled her eyes as If to say get over it. I picked up my sponge and got back to scrubbing my side of the hallway.

* * *

**A.N/: Hi sorry for the short chapter, but I made this to be more of a filler to what happened after they all got caught tsubasa, what they had to do as punishment, I hope the next chapter will be more interesting and as I said before I'M sorry for the late update oh and I'm going to rewrite the first chapter because there were to many grammar errors , not enough capitalization thats all for now though bye!**


End file.
